Je te hais cordialement
by Clafoutis Cerise
Summary: Isabella Swann a toujours été de ce genre de fille que l'on détestait cordialement dès les premiers instants où on la croisait. Froide, hautaine, méprisante, manipulatrice, et la liste est longue, elle s'appliquait à montrer à quiconque osant se mettre sur son chemin à quel rang d'infériorité il appartenait et ce, de la pire des manières possible. All Human.
1. Prologue

Isabella Swann a toujours été de ce genre de fille que l'on détestait cordialement dès les premiers instants où on la croisait.  
Froide, hautaine, méprisante, manipulatrice, et la liste est longue, elle s'appliquait à montrer à quiconque osant se mettre sur son chemin à quel rang d'infériorité il appartenait et ce, de la pire des manières possible.  
Se nourrissant de la crainte qu'elle inspirait et de l'humiliation qu'elle faisait subir chaque matin à une pauvre brebis choisi avec grand soin la veille, elle avançait dans la vie comme à la guerre. Elle était la proie, et les autres, ses victimes.

Si au début les gens avaient été tenté de lui trouver des excuses, ils avaient vite finit par abandonner face à la glaciale cruauté de cette jeune fille. Incontrôlable et insolente, ses parents ne savaient que faire d'elle, les autres adultes la disaient rebelle, en crise d'adolescence, perdue et d'autres mots que ceux-ci utilisent pour qualifier ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.  
Bref Isabella était une garce en puissance et qui s'assumait. Si Wilhelmina Slater et Miranda Priestly avaient eu par miracle un enfant, celui-ci aurait sans aucun doute été Isabella Swann.  
La vie de cette tyrannique princesse aurait pu être parfaite, s'il n'y avait pas cette ombre au tableau: Edward Cullen. Plus pur que Blanche-Neige, plus innocent que Bambi, Edward était tout le contraire de Bella. Calme, humble et droit, c'était le parfait cliché du beau gosse de Séries B dont raffolait toutes les filles en chaleur du lycée.  
D'ailleurs, elles toutes étaient à ses pieds, comme tout le corps enseignant cela dit qui voyait en Edward, l'élève parfait.  
Et pour toutes ces raisons, Isabella _**haïssait**_ Edward, en fait non, haïr était un mot faible. Elle l'exécrait, l'abhorrait, et bien plus encore. Edward jouissait d'un pouvoir conséquent si ce n'était égal à celui d'Isabella, mais n'en profitait pas, au contraire, il semblait s'en ficher. Et cela, Isabella ne le comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de pouvoir entre les mains et ne pas s'en servir ?! Foutrement incompréhensible.  
Edward a été le seul échec de toutes les guerres de la jeune fille, son ennemie le plus coriace.  
Pour certains, il était une obsession malsaine, pour d'autre elle l'aimait mais ne savait comment l'aborder. Personne ne savait réellement, et surtout personne n'aurait l'audace de le demander admirant trop Edward pour et craignant trop le courroux d'Isabella pour prendre ce risque.  
Alors, faute de vérités, les gens inventaient les leurs. Toutes plus faramineuses les unes que les autres. A l'International School of Forks, ISF pour les initiés, tout le monde du gardien au principal connaissait les querelles Edward/Isabella toujours provoquées par celle-ci d'ailleurs !  
Et en ce frais matin de Septembre alors que tous les adolescents se préparaient pour leur retour au lycée, tous n'avaient qu'une idée en tête: _Quel plan machiavélique Isabella Swann a-t-elle prévue pour se faire remarquer en ce premier jour de cours ?_

* * *

**C'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps déjà, enfin je me décide à la publier. **

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Dois-je continuer ?  
Au plaisir de vous revoir,  
****Clafoutis Cerise. **


	2. Reine Isabella

**Aloha !  
Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de ****_Je te hais cordialement.  
_****Je dois vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à des réactions si chaleureuses. Merci pour les reviews, les alert/fav, merci de me lire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.  
Bref, je ne vais pas plus m'épandre, j'aime pas ça ahah.  
**

**Twilight est la propriété de S. Meyer, je ne fait que m'amuser avec ses personnages.  
Bref, bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Reine Isabella. **

Biiip_ biiip biiip._ Putain.  
Ce fut le premier mot auquel pensa Isabella Swann en ce lundi 9 Septembre. Dans ce putain, on pouvait inclure bon nombre de choses comme « Je ne veux pas me réveiller, laissez-moi dormir » ou « les vacances sont déjà terminée ?! » ou bien encore « Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre aujourd'hui. » oui, ce putain pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs manières mais pour Isabella Swann, c'était un simple «putain » comme d'autres disent bonjours. Eh oui, chacun ses habitudes !  
Lentement, la jeune fille quitta la douce chaleur de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain passant devant sa chaine hi-fi, elle en profita pour l'allumer. «_ I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all…_ » The Killers – Mr Brightside. Parfait, une chanson qu'elle adorait. C'est en fredonnant l'air de la musique qu'elle entra dans la salle de bain.  
Peu le savaient, mais Isabella était une fille à rite.  
Chaque matin, elle prenait une douche froide. Et ce, par tout temps. Ensuite, elle se brossait les dents, les examinaient puis les re-brossaient, enfin elle se maquillait puis se coiffait. Tout ceci accomplit, elle retournait dans sa chambre, et ouvrait son dressing. Maniaque, elle rangeait ses tenues selon ses humeurs. Les vêtements clairs et fleuri pour quand elle était de bonne humeur, les couleurs rouges et violet quand elle était agacée, et le noir quand elle prévoyait de ruiner la journée de quelqu'un. Cela va sans dire qu'elle avait toujours un peu de noir sur elle.  
Aujourd'hui Isabella se sentait en joie, c'est donc d'un pas dansant qu'elle alla vers les robes de son armoire. Son regard se porta directement sur une courte robe blanche en dentelle signée Asos. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle sache comment s'habiller. Elle farfouilla et trouva un gilet en maille beige, et des petites bottines camelles, enfin elle accessoirisa le tout avec un simple collier en argent et le bracelet argenté serti de petite pierres noires qui allait avec. Lorsqu'elle se jugea fin prête, elle alla vers son miroir et se regarda sous toutes les coutures. Elle semblait tout droit sortie de La Petite Maison dans la Praire. Cette idée lui provoqua un sourire.  
A l'IFS, ils n'allaient pas en revenir de sa tenue si sage car en effet, partout où elle passait, Isabella devait se faire remarquer. Et là, sa tenue si sage, l'était bien trop pour être du Isabella. C'était parfait pour ses plans. Riant de son machiavélisme, elle descendit cartable en main direction la cuisine d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur de pancakes.  
Attendez… Pancakes, odeur, _délicieuse odeur..._  
Il n'émanait** jamais** de délicieuse odeur de la cuisine des Swan. Curieuse, elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas feutré prenant au passage une batte de baseball, et c'est la batte à la main qu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, prête à frapper l'étranger qui avait osé entrer dans sa maison.  
Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque qu'elle entra et vit son père le Sergent-Major Swan attablé devant une pleine assiette de pancakes et dos à elle, heu… surement sa conquête du mois, qui charmée par l'uniforme et le grade du sergent a accepté de venir dans ce bled qu'est Forks mais qui se lassera vite et qui comme toutes les autres avant elle, pliera bagage au bout de quelques mois.  
Isabella ne prenait même plus la peine de retenir leurs noms. A quoi bon ? Elles ne restaient jamais bien longtemps. Se reconcentrant, elle retourna son regard vers son père qui maintenant remarquait sa présence.  
-Hey Bells ! L'apostropha t'il la bouche pleine.  
-Bonjours Charlie. La réponse était polaire.  
-Tu fous quoi ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être en déplacement jusqu'à octobre ? Cruella était de retour.  
-Je suis aussi ravi de te revoir jeune fille. Oui je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter, ça me va droit au coeur.  
-Oui c'est ça, et c'est qui elle ? Elle montra la jeune femme d'un air partagé entre le dégoût et le mépris.  
L'inconnue au pancakes se retourna louche en main et d'un grand pas, se dirigea vers Isabella prête à la serrer dans ses bras.  
-Ne. Me. Touchez. Pas ! Siffla Isabella en s'éloignant le dégoût l'emportant sur le mépris.  
Un voile d'incompréhension passa dans le regard de la jeune femme, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle lui dit: «Ton père n'a pas menti en disant que tu étais belle, tu es superbe ! »  
L'instinct de prédateur d'Isabella se ramena de suite. Cette bonne femme allait lui servir d'échauffement pour l'intense journée qui se préparait. C'est donc avec un sourire polit mais moqueur et sur un ton fielleux qu'elle lui répondit: «Pourtant Charlie ne m'a jamais rien dit sur vous... A moins que je ne m'en souvienne plus !» Elle fit mine d'hésiter et de chercher puis reprit: «Vous êtes Annie, Paula, Debbie, Cathy.. ? Excusez-moi, mais vous savez, elles ont été tellement nombreuses que je ne...» Le regard que lui adressa son père l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. «M'enfin, ça ne doit pas vous intéresser plus que ça. » Isabella se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire amusé dans son bol. Prenant son temps pour finir son café, elle savourait le malaise qu'elle avait instauré. «Oh, si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je vais être en retard !» s'exclama Isabella en regardant l'horloge fixée au mur de la cuisine. «Eh bien, au revoir madame, ce fut un _plaisir_ de vous rencontrer. » Dit ja jeune insolente en se tournant vers l'Inconnue. Puis, se tournant vers son père: «Charlie. » Elle lui fit un signe de tête, ce à quoi il ne répondit pas, gardant obstinément la tête basse, observant on ne sait quoi dans son mug.  
Isabella : 1 – Victime : 0.  
Cette journée avait à peine commencé qu'elle semblait déjà superbe. Fermant la porte de la maison, elle entendit la voix de Charlie et de la demoiselle, celui-ci ne semblait pas en bonne posture à entendre les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de la demoiselle. Superbe avait-elle dit ? Parfaite correspondrait mieux.  
Éclatant de rire, la jeune fille monta dans sa voiture se dirigeant le sourire aux lèvres vers son royaume.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus, au plaisir de vous revoir.**  
_**Clafoutis Cerise.**_


	3. Pendant ce temps là, chez Blanche-Neige

**Aloha ! **

**Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de ****_Je te hais cordialement !_****  
Alors, avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite review. Si vous saviez à quel point ça fait chaud au coeur !  
Sinon: Hum, Twilight et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à S. Meyer. **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

** Pendant ce temps-là, chez Blanche-Neige. **

_Sept heures moins le quart. _C'était l'heure à laquelle se levait Edward Cullen tous les jours depuis déjà quatre ans. Mais ce matin-là, lorsqu'il éteignit son réveil et quitta ses draps pour la douche, il se sentait _bizarre. _Il ne savait pas trop bizarre dans quel sens, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude.  
Et c'est en tentant de définir son état qu'il entra dans la douche, espérant se sentir mieux en y sortant.  
Mais non. Malgré la douche chaude qu'il avait pris, il n'était toujours pas mieux.  
_"Bon, je descends manger, j'ai peut-être juste faim."_ Se dit-il. Et accomplissant le geste à la parole, il enfila une simple chemise bleu, un jean gris offert par sa cousine Alice et descendit.  
En bas, il devina à l'odeur de bacon et de pancakes qui émanait de la cuisine que sa mère était déjà réveillée. Se pourléchant les lèvres, il suivit l'odeur jusqu'à l'origine, et effectivement, sa mère était débout, s'activant aux fourneaux.  
-Bonjour m'man ! Lança-t-il avec énergie. Surprise, Esmée Cullen fit tomber sa louche se retournant avec vigueur.  
-Edward ! Le sermonna-t-elle." Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne plus me surprendre ainsi ? Tu vas finir par me provoquer une crise cardiaque." Finissant son sermon, elle posa devant son fils une pleine assiette d'œuf brouillé, de bacon et de pancakes. Au fond, elle adorait la manie d'Edward, faisant avec le temps semblant d'être surprise par son fils. Eux deux savait que ce n'était plus le cas, mais qu'importe ? C'était leur moment mère/fils.

Esmée Cullen était une femme pleine d'énergie.  
Dans cette petite bourgade qu'est Forks, tout le monde connaissait la sympathique docteur Cullen et sa grande bonté.  
Ce que les gens savaient moins en revanche, c'est la haine presque viscérale que celle-ci portait à Isabella Swan. Haine que celle-ci s'efforçait à masquer le plus possible.  
Oh oui, Esmée Cullen était une douce femme d'une bonté quasi écœurante, mais lorsque cela touchait à sa famille, l'agneau se transformait en lionne et… ce n'était pas beau à voir.  
Alors qu'elle couvait son unique fils du regard tandis qu'il finissait son repas, son esprit gambada vers Isabella Swan.  
Qu'est-ce que cette petite garce mal-élevé avait prévue de faire à son fils cette année ? Lui crever les pneus ? Non, elle l'avait déjà fait. Mettre des laxatifs dans son verre ? Fait aussi. L'accuser du meurtre de son chat ? Non, Isabella l'avait aussi fait.  
"Bon sang, comment donc fait cette petite pour avoir chaque année de nouvelles idées ?!" Se questionnait Esmée tout en retournant ses pancakes. "On ne peut pas être mauvaise à ce point !" Au fond d'elle, Esmée savait bien que si.  
Si elle se fiait au peu d'études psychologique qu'elle avait eu durant ses années d'étude de médecine, Isabella était l'exemple type d'une sociopathe. Manipulatrice, mauvaise, fourbe, elle n'avait aucune compassion pour personne, prenait plaisir de la douleur des autres, et jouissait d'une telle puissance sur ses semblables que ça en était terrifiant. En somme, une vraie folle.

Edward observait sa mère cuisiner tout en dégustant son déjeuné.  
Il la connaissait quasiment aussi bien qu'elle le connaissait et c'est donc sans mal qu'il pu voir que celle-ci semblait en proie à un énorme dilemme vu la manière dont elle battait la pâte. «Surement à cause d'un patient » se dit-il.  
Regardant sa montre, il vit que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il allait être en retard au lycée.  
Le lycée... Edward adorait cet endroit ! Les gens y étaient tellement fantastiques avec lui ! Enfin… les gens sauf… Isabella Swan. Cette fille avait décidé de faire de la vie d'Edward un enfer lorsqu'il était arrivé à Forks avec sa famille en primaire. Edward avait d'abord cru que Isabelle était victime de moqueries de la part de ses camarade vu qu'elle était toujours seule, alors n'écoutant que sa bonté, il a voulu lui parler. Seigneur qu'il regrettait ce jour qui a signé la fin de sa quiétude !

* * *

**_#FLASH BACK._**

C'était la récréation du midi. Edward était arrivé à Forks depuis seulement deux semaines, qu'il était déjà connu de toute l'école primaire et adulée de toutes les filles. Toutes les filles sauf une. Isabella dite Bella Swan. Bella était toujours toute seule. Personne ne lui parlait et elle ne parlait à personne.  
Pourtant, elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns bouclé et ses grands yeux noisette. Elle ressemblait aux poupées que la mamie d'Edward collectionnait.  
« Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit si seule, je vais aller lui parler, peut-être qu'elle deviendra mon amie. » Se dit Edward tout en se dirigeant vers le fond de la cour où se trouvait la petite Isabella.  
-Bonjour ! Lui lança-t-il en arrivant à son niveau. Celle-ci était plongée dans un livre. En se penchant un peu, Edward pu lire le titre qui était: _«Quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai m'ai tué.»_Drôle de livre pensa le garçonnet.  
Il commençait à devenir un peu mal-à-l'aise car la jeune fille ne lui avait toujours rien répondu.  
-Bonjour ! Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort cependant.  
La jeune fille leva la tête de son livre, lui lança un regard dédaigneux et répondit d'un ton sec. «Je t'ai entendu la première fois, je ne suis pas sourde. » Ceci dit, elle retourna son attention vers son livre.  
Pas intimidé pour un sous, Edward décida d'insister.  
-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis nouveau à Forks, nous sommes dans la même classe. Débita l'innocent d'une traite.  
-C'est passionnant... la jeune fille s'arrêta, eu un rire, puis continua sa phrase: "le truc, c'est que j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Dommage hein ?" Elle avait dit ça sur un ton tellement doux et mielleux qui contrastait avec la dureté de son regard et de ses mots.  
Edward en était soufflé. Vexé, il partit en marmonnant «je comprends pourquoi personne veut rester avec elle, elle est détestable.» Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas marmonné assez bas, car le livre qu'il se reçut en pleine tête ensuite témoigna du fait que la jeune fille avait entendu ses dire.  
Se retournant, il vit qu'elle était debout derrière lui.  
La mine qu'elle arborait à ce moment-là effraya Edward plus que les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de la jeune enfant. Mots qui étaient: «tu veux voir ce que c'est vraiment être détestable Cullen ? Eh bien je vais te le montrer.» Puis elle avait récupéré son livre et s'en était allé à l'autre bout de la cour.  
Le lendemain, Edward trouva deux poissons mort dans son Lunch Case à la place de son sandwich.  
Son sort était scellé.

_**#Fin FLASH-BACK.**_

* * *

Il n'y avait pas un jour où Edward regrettait son geste de sympathie envers cette sorcière.  
Et malgré toutes les provocations de cette harpie, il se refusait à rentrer dans son jeu, subissant sans ciller les humeurs de la folle d'Isabella. Le seul plaisir négatif qu'il avait envers elle était de l'appeler «_ Bella_ ». Il savait à quel point cela pouvait la faire sortir de ses gonds, et c'était une bien petite vengeance face à la cruauté de celle-ci.  
Soupirant, il monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le lycée avec ce terrible fatalisme qu'on seuls ceux qui se savent d'avance condamnés.

* * *

**VOILA ! **

**Qu'en avez-vous penser ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue !  
Sinon, je n'ai pas de fréquences de publications car c'est assez aléatoire, mais je commence à avoir assez d'avance dans mon écriture pour me permettre d'avoir une publication régulière.  
Je ne promets rien cependant, mon pc est un coquin, et m'a déjà lâché plusieurs fois. Donc voilà.. **

**P.S: Je vais essayé de vous livrer le chapitre 3, bientôt, mais je ne promets rien non plus. Je pars bientôt en vacance et je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier là où je serais.**

Enfin, au plaisir de vous revoir ! 

**Clafoutis Cerise. **


End file.
